Their Forever
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! The Doctor takes Rose back to the end for their new beginning of forever.


**Their Forever**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Ms. Piper and Mr. Tennant would be chained to the Doctor Who franchise for life, had I had a say._

**Author's Note:** _Written for _doctahr_ (on LJ) as a belated birthday present._

* * *

"Rose, pass me the pliers," came the Doctor's excited voice.

Rose Tyler wrinkled her nose in confusion. It's been four years since they came to Pete's World and he'd started working on growing a TARDIS. The baby ship had grown the console room about two years ago before slowly working on a med bay, galley, and bedrooms. In the time that followed, as he started working in wiring the console, she didn't remember him ever using pliers. Granted, she wasn't with him _all_ the time (though her mother would say otherwise), but seeing as it took her a while to locate them in the toolbox, she was certain they'd never been touched before. Anticipation bubbled within.

Grinning in thanks, he ducked underneath the console once again. Since their arrival at Pete's World, thing had been perfect. Well, the first few months were a bit bumpy as they tried to reacquaint themselves with one another. After a complete blow out, he and Rose began telling the other about their lives after their separation. The Doctor had been simply amazed by all that Rose had accomplished. He'd always known she was smart, but it made him happy to know that she now realized it herself as well. She had learned so much during her travels with him, but, as much as it hurt to admit, he was sure that it would have taken a lot longer for her to truly realize it had they not been split apart. Most of the connecting and new adjustments made to the TARDIS to regulate her to this universe wouldn't have been possible had Rose not pointed out a few technological discrepancies.

"Yes!" he exclaimed when he finished compressing five wires together, wires he would've never thought to connect so firmly had it not been for his pink and yellow human's suggestion. He was so proud of her.

Said pink and yellow human gasped as the console room suddenly brightened more than she ever had before. It was an exact copy of the original, with a few minor modifications. Just like her Time Lord. The TARDIS's song was louder and more peaceful than she'd ever heard. The first time Rose had felt the presence in her head had been the first and last time she and the Doctor had ever fought seriously.

* * *

"_You just don't understand!" A frustrated half-Time Lord ran his hands through his hair, making it stick out more so than usual._

"_I can't understand unless you let me in!" It was the same old argument they'd had even before being dropped off at Pete's World, but before Rose could say any more, she suddenly froze, her eyes widening._

"_Rose?" the Doctor spoke softly, wondering if he'd gone too far, if this was it. This _couldn't _be it. He was trying, he really was trying to open up, to stop being like his full-Time Lord self. But how could he when that's all he knew to be? Sure, he had some of Donna in him, but that small incorporation was nothing to a thousand years of memories, habits, and…simple being. It was who he was. Rose had been nothing but patient with him, he knew. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off._

_For her part, Rose was straining to hear what she'd heard only moments ago. It had been soft, but she'd heard it, she'd _felt _it. It had sounded and felt _so _familiar. Just like this Doctor… It suddenly came to her and she turned around, rushing into the extra room in her flat. She heard the Doctor come in after her, but she ignored him as she knelt down to the coral that was suddenly three times the size it (she, her mind corrected) had been the day before. Her hand grazed the surface and she heard the Doctor's shout and felt his hand grab her arm as they were abruptly pitched forward into a bare white room. Rose's breath hitched, taking in the color and suddenly they became a dark blue, a humming apology echoing within. She laughed even as tears ran down her face. Turning around, she looked at the Doctor whom she knew also had also heard it._

_The man who'd been born from an impossible biological metacrisis took Rose into his arms and held on for dear life, feeling her do the same. He knew this wasn't the end of the discussion they'd been having before things escalated, but it was definitely the end of the argument. However, feeling the woman in his arms and taking in their surroundings, he knew they'd be alright._

* * *

They had no illusions that there wouldn't be a tiff every now and again, but they had the rest of their forever to look forward to.

"All of time and space, Rose Tyler, where would you like to go?"

Knowing exactly where they should start their adventures in this universe, she carefully enunciated the name of the planet, hoping that it existed here.

Delight spread through his being as the two drove the TARDIS in sync. He had started teaching her the proper parts of the TARDIS after their first trip to this universe, but their lessons had of course been interrupted. Now she knew their TARDIS as well as he knew his previous one. They were completely in sync with one another as they twirled around the console, pressing the correct button and pulling the right leaver. Yes, he even took the brakes off at Rose's suggestion. Didn't want their baby girl to get annoyed with them first time around and take them light-years from their predetermined destination, now did they?

The landing was gentle and they grinned at each other silly before they dashed to the door, arriving their simultaneously and playfully fighting to get out the door first.

Rose finally pushed the door open and her breath hitched at the sight. There was little noise. Unlike the first time they'd arrived some time into the 'afternoon' of the planet and stayed around to watch the sunset, the dinosaur-like creatures calling out to their families to settle in for the night, this time they'd arrived just in time to see the first tendrils of the sun crawling over the rocks. She felt the Doctor step out from behind her, a smile playing on his lips as he took in her beaming face. She'd traveled with him for over two years and had been to countless other worlds besides, but the wonders would never grow old.

They walked a few feet away from the TARDIS, looking out into the horizon in silence. As the planet's sun rose, the Doctor took her hand in his and asked, "How long are you going to stay with me?"

Rose grinned as she firmly replied, "Forever."

He'd believed her then and he believed her now. They stayed long enough for the creatures of this region to awaken and watched them glide through the air before they made their way back to the TARDIS, ready to continue their adventures.

* * *

_Why they so OTP? *Urg* They kill me with their OTP. I can't stop writing them. Hope no one minds._

_I'd love to hear what you thought!_

_Cheers,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
